


Stay With Me - IwaOi

by hyuckieluv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sad Oikawa Tooru, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckieluv/pseuds/hyuckieluv
Summary: Oikawa reaches his breaking point.





	Stay With Me - IwaOi

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one night when I was feeling like crap, and I seem to torture Oikawa whenever I feel sad. Sorry Oikawa, love you.
> 
> \------- 
> 
> Okay but in all honesty this is crap and there are most likely spelling and grammatical errors, I just really wanted to upload this somewhere.

Oikawa didn’t bother to knock as he strolled into Hajime’s house. He’d known the Wing Spiker since he was 6 years old, and everyone in his household knew Oikawa and had for years. He had expected to find his best friend laying on the couch asleep or doing homework, where he usually was when Oikawa decided to stop by unannounced. But instead, Tooru saw something that he never, ever wanted to see. Iwaizumi was on the couch, yes, but he wasn’t alone. There was a girl from their homeroom perched in his lap, their lips moving together in sync. For 5 years Oikawa Tooru had been in love with his best friend. But before now, this had never really been an issue. Sure, it’d sucked fighting his emotions, but Iwaizumi had never really had a girlfriend before, so he had avoided heartbreak pretty easily. 

Iwaizumi pulls away from the petite girl as he hears a thud from behind the two of them. As he looks up and sees Oikawa, he gasps and gently shoves Aki out of his lap. “Iwaizumi, wha- Oh, hi Oikawa-san!” Aki squeals as she notices the tall brunette standing in the doorway. She trails off as she sees the look of pure betrayal and heartbreak written all over Oikawa’s face. “Oikawa, shit, I can explain!” Iwaizumi exclaims, jumping up and rushing over to his best friend. He reaches out to rest a hand on Tooru’s shoulder, but the setter shoves him off. “Fuck you Iwaizumi,” Oikawa spits, harshly wiping away the tears that’d formed in the corner of his eyes. 

Oikawa turns on his heel and rushes out of Hajime’s house, not daring to look back. He covers his mouth with his hand as he jogs down the street in the direction of his house, refusing to be seen crying in public. The second he reaches his house, he fumbles blindly around in his pockets for his key, eyes blurry with unshed tears. After about two minutes of struggling to fit the key in the lock with his shaking hands he manages to unlock the heavy door and push it open, slamming it shut the second he steps inside. “Mum?” He calls out weakly, praying that no one else was home. As soon as he confirms he’s home alone, he throws his bag harshly onto the ground and allows the tears to begin streaming down his cheeks.

He walks into his room and closes the door, throwing himself down onto his bed. Muffling his sobs with a pillow, he brings his knees up to his chest and hugs himself weakly. His phone was buzzing on his bedside table, but he ignored it, knowing exactly who was trying to contact him. He could hear how pathetic he sounded, but couldn’t bring himself to stop. He can’t help but wonder that today may have been completely different if he’d confessed his feelings years ago, and not stayed hidden in the closet, where everyone believes he’s some womanizer who’s had hundreds of girlfriends. 

Oikawa was good at hiding his emotions. He always had been. Throughout his parents divorce and the death of his 4 year old sister, he’d remained strong. He’d been the backbone of his family, the person everyone could rely on to be there and help out. The only person he’s ever been able to open up to is Hajime. That boy knew everything about Tooru’s life, and the two of them had supported each other through thick and thin, no matter the situation. Oikawa has always lived in fear that Iwaizumi would get a girlfriend, I mean, he’s an attractive, tall athlete. Oikawa isn’t the only one who girls seem to throw themselves at. 

Oikawa had been struggling for awhile now. Not only has he been fighting through typical teenage hormones but he’s also been dealing with an overwhelming fear that the second he leaves high school, he’s going to have no idea what to do with his life. Also, hiding his sexuality has never been easy on him. He used to have to sit next to his abusive father and watch him mock LGBT individuals on television and remind Oikawa that if he ever ‘turned out to be a faggot,’ he’d have to beat some sense into him. Him being gay was the one secret he feels like he will always keep, no matter who he meets or opens up to in the future. 

He screamed into the pillow, the heart wrenching sound muffled by the fabric covering his mouth. He had felt completely and utterly lost in this world for months now, focusing on nothing but volleyball, as it was a way to distract him from everything else. He tosses the small pillow across the room and stares up the his plain white roof, cringing at the way the tears slid down his cheeks and traveled down his neck. He knew he must look like a complete and utter wreck, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door downstairs. Glancing at the digital clock on his bedside table, he noticed it was around 6:00pm, the time his mother usually gets home from work. He’d thought that she’d said something about working late tonight, but he must have gotten the nights messed up. Wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater a few times, Oikawa bounds back downstairs, attempting to hide his tearstained cheeks and swollen eyes. Not bothering to use the peephole, he yanks open the door. “Oikawa,” a familiar voice breathes and Tooru looks up sharply, biting back a gasp as he sees the person standing on his front doorstep was none other than Hajime Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa goes to slam the door shut, but Iwaizumi sticks his foot in the way and manages to stop it. “Go away!” Oikawa snarls, wrestling the slightly shorter male in an attempt to shut the door. “Oikawa, stop being childish!” Iwaizumi snaps, barging into his house. “You can’t just walk in like that!” Oikawa objects, feeling a fresh set of tears beginning to well in his glossy eyes. “When do we not just walk into each other's houses?” Iwaizumi asks, raising an eyebrow. “Go away!” Oikawa screams, beginning to shove Iwaizumi back outside into the cool evening. Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa’s wrists and pins him to the nearest wall, his eyes wide with confusion. “Tooru, what’s gotten into you!?” He exclaims and Oikawa winces at the use of his first name.

“Why don’t you fuck off and go running back to Aki, huh!?” Oikawa growls, desperately attempting to free himself from Iwaizumi’s vice like grip. “Shut up and listen to me Trashykawa!” Hajime growls, shoving his face closer to Oikawa’s. This instantly shuts the setter up, and he grits his teeth angrily. “What the hell is wrong? Why are you acting like this?” Hajime questions, sounding genuinely confused. Oikawa scoffs and refuses to meet his gaze, looking anywhere but Iwaizumi’s eyes. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I just walked in on the asshole that I’ve been in love with for 5 years making out with some random skank!” Oikawa blurts out and then gasps as he realized what he’d just confessed. 

Realization spread over Iwaizumi’s face and a sad smile broke out across his handsome features. “You’re gay?” Iwaizumi asks cautiously and Iwaizumi bit down harshly onto his bottom lip. “Yes! Okay, are you happy? I’m gay. I like dick!” Oikawa snorts and Iwaizumi laughs slightly, unsure of what to say. “What are you laughing about!? This isn’t funny!” Oikawa exclaims, looking down at his feet. “No, it’s not funny,” Iwaizumi mutters and Oikawa looks up again, tilting his head to one side, obviously confused by Iwaizumi’s words. “You walked in at the wrong moment dumbass. She forced herself onto me, and I didn’t have the chance to push her off before you walked in,” Iwaizumi explains and Oikawa stares at him, dumbfounded. 

“Say what?” He murmurs, feeling his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. “I don’t like girls, Shittykawa. God, have you seriously never noticed that?” Hajime asks and Oikawa pouts slightly, crossing his arms over his chest as Iwaizumi releases him. “You’re kidding me,” Oikawa mutters and Iwaizumi laughs quietly again, a very rare but beautiful sound. Whilst Oikawa was busy questioning everything he’s ever known, Iwaizumi steps forward and captures his lips in a kiss. Oikawa was too shocked to respond for a good couple of seconds, but after he gets over the initial shock of it, he moves into a position so he can rest one hand on Iwaizumi’s hip and bury the other one in his hair. 

When the two teenagers break away for air, Oikawa shoved his shaking hands into his back pockets. Iwaizumi leans against the wall, watching Oikawa’s actions carefully. “You’re a dumbass,” Iwaizumi announces and Oikawa scowls. “You’re so mean Iwa-chan,” He hums, swaying backwards and forwards on the spot. “So, does that mean you like me too?” Oikawa asks after a couple of seconds of awkward silence. Iwaizumi stares at him blankly and slows begins to shake his head. “God, you really are stupid. Stupidkawa,” Iwaizumi grunts and Oikawa gasps, becoming more offended by the second. “You’re such a bully!” Oikawa yelps and Iwaizumi narrows his eyes. 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Iwaizumi asks casually, glancing up at the ceiling. “Iwa-chan! You’re not meant to ask it like that! It’s meant to be romantic!” Oikawa complains and Iwaizumi groans. “Do you want to or not?” Iwaizumi asks and Oikawa practically jumps on his now boyfriend. “Of course I do, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa squeals, shoving all of his angst to the back of his mind. Iwaizumi scowls and shoves Oikawa off, earning another complaint from the extremely childish setter. “About time!” A voice cuts into their conversation and both boys spin around to face the newcomer. Oikawa’s mother stood in the doorway, holding a couple of bags of groceries. Oikawa’s face flushes a bright red and Iwaizumi stares down at his feet. “Don’t look so embarrassed boys,” she laughs. “Anyone up for Chinese food?” She changes the subject quickly to avoid any further awkwardness. “Yes!” Oikawa exclaims and Iwaizumi smiles slightly, “That’d be great,” he laughs.


End file.
